Liath Vermilion
|Akiko|Glas|Aurelia}} |Partner = Akiko Ryuunosuke |Status = Active |Relatives = *Clancy Vermilion (Father) *Fionn Vermilion (Mother) *Glas Vermilion (Twin Brother) | Music Theme = It's My Turn}} Liath Vermilion is a member of Team ALGA and fourth year at Shade Academy as of Volume 4. Her emblem, three gears overlapping each other, and aura are both strong vermilion, and her weapons of choice are her Dual Dust Infused Katars (DDIK) named Gleaming Crusaders. She belongs to Emerald Rose. Appearance Liath has medium-dark skin, dark red hair with strips of brilliant red worn in a sloping bob, and light gray eyes. Liath wears a strong red sleeveless high-collared shirt, a black short-sleeved hooded jacket with her emblem printed on the back, and black empire-waisted shorts. She wears black calf-high silver-toed boots over knee-high socks colored in a black-to-strong red gradient and black fingerless gloves over arm warmers colored in the same gradient. She wears a black mouth mask. Personality Abilities and Powers Weapon Gleaming Crusaders are Dual Dust Infused Katars (DDIK) that Liath made during combat school. The weapon is characterized by its H-shaped horizontal hand grip which results in the blade sitting above the user's knuckles. The blade itself is infused with fire Dust, causing each of her swings to stream fire. Semblance Surge is Liath's Semblance, which allows her to 'surge' forward by using it. When she uses this, she'll rush forward up to 6 yards at an incredible speed. Of course, she can't use this in succession, as she needs a short rest before being able to use it again, and, if she's not paying attention, she'll run into objects, off of ledges, or straight into people. She leaves a trail of streaming light that greatly resembles flames behind her when she uses her Semblance. Weaknesses Trivia *Her favorite food is cherry pie. She especially likes her mother's cherry pie. *Her favorite drink is cherry tea. *Her favorite flower is the tickseed. *She suffers from intermittent explosive disorder, which causes her to have angry and violent, even rage-filled, outbursts disproportionate to the situation at hand. *She is dominant right hand, although she is also able to use her left hand in combat situations. Funnily enough, she's unable to use her left hand in any other situation. *She was born a few seconds after Glas, but the timing was just right so that she was technically born in June, effectively making her a Summer baby and the younger twin. *She speaks casually to everyone she meets, even elderly or teachers, which got her in a lot of trouble back in combat school. She was very relieved when she wasn't constantly getting punished for that once she started going to Shade Academy. *The Vermilion family all has emblems referencing her father's metalworks company, with gears in every Vermilion's emblem. *She is demiromantic/heterosexual. CNR Explanation *Liath is Old Irish for "gray", "light blue", or "gray-haired" *Vermilion is a brilliant red pigment made from mercury sulfide (cinnabar) Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Property of JokersWitch Category:Not for Roleplaying